never changing, love, never lust
by gallaghergrl
Summary: "it's wrong. so, so, so, so, so wrong. sofuckingwrong. but they don't stop it. she doesn't even try to fight it. and no one's surprised." AU: massington- one shot


**never changing, love, never lust  
**::it's love and they know it, they just have to prove it::  
-one shot-

_::~::~::  
_

_It's wrong. So, so, so, so, so wrong. Sofuckingwrong._  
But they don't stop it.  
She doesn't even try to fight it.  
She's suppose to love Derrick, but she can't help what she and Chris have.  
Chris just makes her feel something she could never get with Derrick.

Derrick finds out a month later they break up.  
Chris changes his mind and decides he doesn't want to be with Massie anymore.  
Massie and Derrick are back together less then a week after Chris ditches her.

Derrick cheats a few weeks later with some low class blonde whore.  
Massie's cusses him out, and immediately chases after a boring yet safe distant heir to the throne who happens to be attending all the galas in town that semester.

Only two weeks later Derrick convinces her to cheat on the heir.  
It's clear the safe guy never stirs true desire in you.  
They claim it's love that brings them together, but to the outside world it's nothing but lust.

Dempsey comes to town two months later.  
Massie can't stop wondering what it'd be like to be with Dempsey instead of Derrick.

A few days later she knows.

And Derrick doesn't have a clue.

Thus beginning a 3-month long affair between her and her new fresh little toy.

When Derrick does find out he goes mental and punches Dempsey.  
Then he yells at Massie telling her that they are done, and never again, and it over, and he's going to move on.  
Massie flees into Chris's open and waiting arms since the older guy has suddenly realized how much he missed her apparently.

Derrick's off to some raven-haired Parisian model name Olivia and Massie's bubbling with jealousy.  
Derrick claims he's in love after a few months and that Olivia is "the one".  
A few days after the declaration Olivia faces socially destruction so terrible she disappears of to Paris twenty-four hours later.

After stealing a kiss from Derrick, Massie promises to change, to be better, to make it work.  
It's lust, that what all they're friends say.  
It's a maniactic lust that binds them together.

Derrick cheats a month later.  
She responds with a one-night stand with Dempsey.  
Derrick and Massie are crawling back to each other after a few days.

They're too magnetic to stay away.  
It's a pull so strong it marks then to be meant for each other.  
They make new promises.  
This time, this time, they'll do it right.  
They'll make it work.

Massie's is wondering about kissing Chris, but resist weeks later.

It's hard.  
Everything about her "love life" has always been hard.

It gets a hell of a lot harder.

Dempsey isn't okay with just a one-night stand.  
He's determined to prove he means more.  
That what she and him have is more than what Derrick has with her.  
Massie's starts wanting to believe this.

Every other day Massie and Dempsey start meeting up at her house for "biology help".

Derrick finds out.  
It's over.  
It's the final straw for him.  
He can't do this anymore.

Turns out he was cheating with some redhead named Dylan.  
Not that it even matters as far as morals are concerned.  
Apparently it's always Massie's fault when their relationship gets screwed up.

Massie convinces herself she really wants and should be with Dempsey.  
It works for a few months.  
But only because she distracts herself by socially destroying any girl Derrick flirts with.

Massie dumps Dempsey.  
Derrick thinks this is a sign of her changing.  
Keeping her promises she made a while a go.  
They try again.  
Weeks later Massie has a craving for Dempsey.  
It was stupid.  
A moment of weakness but she gave in.  
And Derrick caught her.

"I can't believe you Massie. It's always the same with you. You never change. You're still the same manipulating lying bitch you've _always_ been."

"God, _Derrick_ I'm just so tired, _okay_? I'm tired. It's hard. It's always so freaking hard to be with any of you. We're on, then we're off, and suddenly we're stuck in some weird in between. You want me, then you don't. I feel like I need you and then I can't stop thinking about Dempsey. Or wanting to kiss Chris. And it's just so many levels of screwed up. So maybe I should stop pretending to choose and go with what is easy. Because I'm so exhausted of trying to do things the right way. There's no such thing. It's the hard way, and the easy sleazy way out. I'm starting to this commitment is the one mistake that is really causing everything to fail."

Derrick can only sputter, wondering what to say.  
He loves her.  
God, he loves her so freaking much.  
But it hurts so fucking bad when she cheats.  
And yet he can't help but cheat on her all the same.

No one's surprised when Derrick shows up on her doorstep with slightly wilted roses the next day except Massie.  
No one's surprised when she accepts.  
Everyone just rolls their eyes as new promises are made.

No one's surprise when Derrick is caught with Carrie Rudolph the school slut the same day Massie is busted for waking up beside Chris Aberly.  
Everyone is shocked seven years later when the two are walking down the aisle.  
Everyone, but Massie and Derrick.  
They always knew.  
Love, never lust.


End file.
